Anaca (OC)
Appearance Anaca is 5’4, 14 year old with hawklike features, brown hair with a streak of blue. She has blue eyes that every once and awhile turn brown. She tends to wear purple long sleeved shirts and jeans, when it is summer, she prefers short sleeve shirts and denam shorts. But since she is from before the take over of Rome and after the Trojan war, this is a little inaccurate. Personality She just dosen’t care any more. She will protect her cousins even though they are not exactly related, because inchor doesn’t have DNA, she is somewhat skitzophrinic, and has a hatred for Axo. At times she is very extremely violent. Zena and Zeekus are her best friends, DON’T MESS WITH THEM AT ALL COSTS, THEY ARE POWERFUL AND GET ANGRY REALLY FAST. Also, Zena and Zeekus are the only ones that can calm her down normally. Ro sometimes can do it, but not normally. She also is a little playful in her own right, not having much of a child hood. She is ‘the personification of difficulty’ as said by one of her cousins. Abilities Aerokinesis: Air blasts, air tracking, able to sense when someone with Aerokinesis is manipulating it, she can hear more than the normal ear can Atmokinesis: ice storms, tornadoes Cryokinesis: Ice control phobiokinesis: fear control Vitakinesis: able to freeze blood and clot it. History Why'' do you want to know what happened to her? It is so messed up, it’s not even funny. But okay here’s what happened. Don’t forget I warned you. - Snowclaw5553'' Running away I stepped out of my house in the valley that it laid in, a bearthed a sigh. I heard sound the of the broom on the floor as my mother ''swept the floor and started to walk to town. When I got in view of the town, I started to run. It felt so good to fell the wind in my hair, and for the first time that week I smiled. Then again it was the second of the week, early to try and please ''her. I got to the gate of the town and looked in. A friend came up to me and asked “Anaca, are you okay?” I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and felt the remians of the smile start to ignite across my face. “Hey Imp, I’m fine.” The langley boy stepped out of the shadow of the tree he had been leaning against. Imp was another person who lived out of town. His house was somewhere by the forest, why he lived there I could never guess. “Going to trade?” he asked and I nodded. “Do you want me to talk for you?” and I nodded again. He did a sweeping bow and I went in with Imp right behind me. After I had traded some goods, I started walking home with Imp escorting me. Going back home was always nerve racking. It was a two room house in the middle of a vast valley, it made me want to run around for a couple hours before going in the house because it made me so nervous. “How old are you again?” Imp asked. “7” I replied. Why he asked this I’m not sure. He nodded as if this was neede information. “If you need a safe place, come and nock on my door. You hear?” He said. I stopped and looked at him. “‘Safe place.’ What do you mean by that?” He looked at me with an eire ness in his eyes. “If someone mentions or gives you a hard time about...... your father.” I stepped back. No one talked about him, no one even mentioned him, in front of me at least. Something was wrong, or he knew something and wasn’t telling me, maybe both. Finally we came to my house. “Remember what I said.” Imp spoke right before walking back to his house, which was at the other side of town. I took a breath and readied myself. I walked into my house. I didn’t have a home, a home is where some one could live in peace not fear, I didn’t have a home, I had a hut in the middle of a valley. When I stepped in, '' mother'' was talking to another person from town, she looked at me in disgust. I walked over to the kitchen and placed the basket down. “I am sorry Merl, my ignorant '' daughter'' was supposed to stay in town for another hour.” She said this like it was my fault. Like I would know he was here! I exhaled and then plastered a smile on my face. Not letting any emotion on my face was easy. I plenty of practice. Merl looked at me with hepatred in his eyes. “It’s okay, she probably didn’t know I was here, and therefore didn’t know not to come back for a while.” His voice was sratchy, like he had a cat in his thought that was trying to come out, and was failing. Realtionships Love interest Feel free to add one, she likes barley anyone. Well, there is one. -Snowclaw5553 Zeekus Zeekus is Anaca’s primary love interes. Though he is her cousin, that is not technical because inchor doesn’t not contain DNA. Anaca shows no interest at first, but eventually becomes good friends with Zeekus and is the closest thing to a love interest in her original story. Otherwise, her ships are made of tough love. Friends Okay Anaca, has a lot of friends, most of them get under her skin from time to time and she yells at them. -Snowclaw5553 Zena As it states above, Zena is Anaca’s closest friend. Even Zena’s brother Zeekus doesn’t come close to the friendship that Anaca and Zena share. Good luck separating these two, unless you want to get kicked, punched, frozen, and wrapped in vines, then go ahead try it. At first Anaca is a little uneasy about Zena, but when Zena starts to train her, and helps on more than one occasion, then to two become almost inseparable. Of course death had to come and screw it all up, and if you go by her original story, after Zena dies, Anaca vows never to laugh again. Quotes Chiron: I need you for a quest. Anaca: I DON’T DO QUESTS, THE LAST TIME I DID A QUEST SOMEONE DIED! Chiron: Calm down, there’s a girl in Athens that needs to come here, she’s in grave danger. Anaca: WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE HERE THAT HAVE LIVED IN ATHENS! WHY CAN’T THEY DO IT? Chiron: Because, your the only kid that has been there, that doesn’t have a warrant for their arrest.